An input/output (IO) card is mounted in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a server with the aim of function extension or the like. The IO card is, for example, a network interface card (NIC), a host bus adapter (HBA), a host channel adapter (HCA), a converged network adapter (CNA), and the like.
For example, a power of the IO card to be used for maintenance or the like is turned off first, the maintenance or the like is performed, and then the power of the IO card is turned on again. Regarding restoring of setting of the IO card in such a case, some document discloses a technique as follows. Specifically, a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus slave stores setting contents of a configuration register in a non-volatile memory after a PCI bus master finishes a configuration. Also, in a case in which a power of the PCI bus slave is turned on and is turned off again, the PCI bus slave reads the setting contents of the configuration register from the non-volatile memory and resets the setting contents to the configuration register.
However, in a case in which the IO card is exchanged, errors may occur at the time of initiating a new IO card because a version of a firmware and a setting value (hereinafter, refer to as IO card data) in the new IO card which is mounted by exchange is different from those of IO card data before the exchange. In addition, even in a case in which the IO card is expanded in the information processing apparatus, errors may occur at the time of initiating the new IO card because the IO card data in the new IO card does not match other software in the information processing apparatus. In the related art described above, countermeasures with respect to such problems are not taken.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-14625 is example of the related art.